fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiona Myre
Fiona Myre Is the a member of the Blazing Soul Guild and is the daughter of Sabriel Gulwick and sister Kat Myre who rescued her from the clutches of her mother and invited her to join the guild. Appearance Fiona is a 24 year old woman who stands a little under 5 and a half feet with chocolate brown skin and a beautiful face. Like her Mother and sister, she has a very curvy figure with looks that would make heads turn. She has emerald green eyes and jet black hair which she styles into a messy ponytail, letting her bangs hang in front of and frame her face. She also sports a large scar in the flat of her back, where her mother Sabriel Gulwick preformed a number of invasive experiments on her when she was younger. Her regular outfit consists of a purple tube top held up by a pair of straps crossing over her chest and going around her neck. She also has a pare of bone colored jeans rattled with tares from a lifetime of fighting, held up with a large black belt. The waistband of her underwear is also visible above her jeans, and is purple in color. She keeps a pair of purple fingerless gloves as well, and blue sandals on her feet. She has a small wallet on the front of her belt which is adorned with a gold star, that she uses to carry things like money and other important documents. Fiona also carry's a larger bag on the back of her belt, where she stores her knives when not fighting, or items to big for her wallet. Lastly, she keeps a gold medal on the straps holding her tube top up. Though she doesn't quite know where it came from, her mother Sabriel told her that it once belonged to her father. After joining Blazing Soul, she began to don a long red poncho around her neck, which she discards before entering a battle. Personality Since childhood, Fiona was often treated more like an experiment than an actual human being, often forced into being the subject of her mother's experiments. She started off as relatively secluded, distrustful of others and operating more on survival instinct than actually trying to fight back. This would later become a vary attuned sense for people, though she still sometimes has trouble when meeting strangers. In stark regard to her sister, Fiona is quite responsible. It became clear after moving in with her sister that she would have to be the organiser, something that she was perfectly ok with. Even when out on jobs for the guild, she prefers to have a plan than running in blind, and requires at least some degree of structure in her everyday life. Some in the guild have called her a worrier, or even accused her of being a bit too uptight, but she just prefers it that she be able to have at least some idea of what is to come. Another differing aspect from her sister is that she is a little more serious when concerning members of the opposite sex. She is a little more naïve than her sister Kat, despite taking a bit more pride in her appearance, however she is still known to use her looks to her advantage should she think it helpful. She prefers a more tactful response, Fiona often feels uncomfortable about having to resort to such methods. She does love a bit of fun every once and a while, but the thought of getting close to someone just doesn't appeal to her at the moment. History From the moment she was born, Fiona was treated as nothing more than a test subject for her mothers experiments. Unfortunately for her Fiona had no measurable magic abilities to speak of, causing her mother to disassociate herself from her daughter even more. Fiona didn't get off easy, as this had opened up a new venue for Sabriel's research, turning regular people into mages. And unfortunately, Fiona often found herself in the position of a test subject. One day, Sabriel's line of research led her to learn of the process to implant a Lacrima into a human to boost there magic power. She implanted Fiona with a Lacrima to artificially grant her the ability to us magic, and taught her to use both Velocity Magic and Slowing Magic as a control for her results. As it was Sabriel's first experiment with this process, It had an unfortunate side-effect for on Fiona. While initially successful, her mother's ever increasing expectations put Fiona in a virtually unwinnable situation. No mater what she did or how she performed, Sabriel's treatment progressively got worse. Sabriel would eventually lose intrest in Fiona, but kept her around to do odd jobs around her guild. One day, on an assignment from her mother, she encountered a small group of mages from the far away guild of Blazing Soul. Among them was one Kat Myre, who recognised Fiona's then surname, Gulwick. Realising the two of them where sisters, Kat and Fiona both rushed off to confront Sabriel, though the encounter quickly got out of hand and the two of them had to be rescued with the assistance of the Phantom Breaker guild. While the battle hadn't gone as planned, Fiona had been rescued from her mother's abuse and traveled to the faraway land of Bantia with her newly discovered sister. After taking a few days to rest, she eventually joined the Blazing Soul guild in hopes of beginning her life anew. It wasn't an easy start; learning to trust people took a bit of time, and having the freedom to do what she wanted took some getting use to, but Fiona finally began to enjoy life for the first time she could remember. The joy didn't last forever though, Sabriel occasionally sent bounty hunters and assassin's after her to bring her back, and eventually word came that she'd begun openly attacking civilians near her guild. Fiona, Kat, as well as a number of Blazing Soul's strongest mages launched a counterattack. It was a long battle, and eventually the two sisters finally brought their mother down. It was a bittersweet victory; killing their own mother weighed heavy on their hearts. But it gave Fiona closure knowing that nobody else would be made a victim of Sabriel's experiments like she was. She returned to the guild with her friends, but this time became a lot more invested in the guild's affaires. She'd volunteer to help with management, coach newer members, even making a small name for herself after completing a few missions. Often her and Kat alternate doing jobs, taking breaks and living off the reward money for a few weeks at a time. It's not all that complicated a life, but the freedom to do what she wants is something Fiona holds vary dear, and wouldn't' give up for anything. It was also at this time that she took on her sister and late father's username, Myre, reaffirming that she was starting her life over. Equipment *'Throwing Knifes' - Hidden in her red cloak, Fiona has an entire arsenal of throwing knifes that she often uses in combination with her Velocity Magic. She can increase their speed to amplify their cutting and piercing power, though they aren't very useful against heavily armored opponents. Their short length also make them difficult to use in close combat, so Fiona prefers to keep her distance in she choses to use them. *'Combat Knife' - A specialised knife Fiona acquired when her throwing knives failed and she is forced into close combat. It is extremely durable, and curves forward slightly to catch the blades of her opponents. It folds out of the handle for easy storage; and even outside of combat, Fiona has found innumerable uses for it. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat - When Sabriel got sick of Fiona's failure and banned her from entering her lab, Fiona knew that she needed more skill and power in order to make sure that she wouldn't fail ever again. Meeting one of the new members, she asked him to train her to fight with her entire body, wanting to make sure that she wouldn't ever lose to anyone again. Her fighting style has shown to be in a form of combat that has her focusing on weak points throughout the opponent, taking advantage of them and striking hard to deal powerful damage to an opponent and hurt them more than anything. Stealth Expert - Having learned much from her time in Bantia, Sabriel decided that her daughter would need to have complete focus and control of her movement when she would do experiments on her. She taught her daughter the same stealth style that her first daughter and her ex-husband learned when they were training with each other. Fiona's movement is said to be the most fluid in the entire guild, she has been known for even being able to sneak behind her mother. High Intellect - During the times of rest, Sabriel knew that without a strong mind, everything she did for her daughter would be a waste. Each time she finished an experiment, Fiona was often forced to study different forms of literature to expand her mind. The different types of book she read made Fiona incredibly smart, allowing her to use her magic and abilities in different ways. Immense Magical Energy - After being implanted with an absorbing Lacirma, Fiona has been seen to be able to use a large quantity of magic, depending on how long it absorbs and how much she is able to control in one period. In most cases, it's seen that it can be a nearly inexhaustible amount of magic that Fiona has inside her body, allowing her to use her magic more times than anyone else in her guild. Medical Expert - Like her mother, Fiona is seen to be able to treat most injuries, illnesses, and even different forms of virus when given the right medication and treatment. In the wild, Fiona is able to identify most of the wild life and natural herbs that can assist with healing, making her very useful to any guild-mate that goes off to a dangerous mission. Magical Abilities Velocity Magic - Fiona's main form of attack, and the one that earned her the nickname "Drive Queen". She is able to move fast enough as to appear to be teleporting, and can increase the speed of her attacks dramatically. By combining this with her throwing knives, Fiona is able to launch then at incredible speeds rivaling a bullet fired from a gun. *'Shift' - A basic spell for someone using Velocity Magic. By increasing the speed of her movement, Fiona is able to move at incredible speeds, seemingly making it look as if she has teleported. Though she can move very quickly, she must be able to se the location she wishes to end up, or run the risk of running into a wall in the process. *'Razor Knife' - Fiona's signature attack. By speeding up her thrown knives after leaving her hand, Fiona is able to launch her knives like bullets, giving them much more stopping power compared to regular throwing knives. Though faster, they don't gain much more cutting power, so they can be easily stopped by a skilled enough opponent when in a fight. *'Jackhammer' - By speeding up her body parts, Fiona strikes her opponent rapidly. Though usually used to smash through armor, she does use it to batter tougher opponents with a barrage of attacks. Slowing Magic - Though skilled in it's use, Fiona mostly uses Slowing Magic for defensive purposes. She is able to affect a 50 foot radius around herself, and uses it to slow down incoming projectiles to make them easier to dodge. She is also able to slow down people as well, though only a small degree, but it is still enough to give her an edge in a physical fight. Stats Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Former Dark Mage